The Prince and I
by WiseAvenger
Summary: Audrey Deneuve, the daughter of a duke, is the only woman in the world who could silence Clovis la Britannia with all grace and perfection. Now, after 17 years, they meet again. Would love bring them together? ClovisOC
1. Chapter 1

'Twas just something that came to my head one time I was day-dreaming. It just seemed really sweet to me that time so I just wanted to share it to you guys. Hope you like it somehow. :D

-----

It was the winter of 1999. Only a few more weeks and the most-awaited time of the year shall come. Everyone was excited and blabbering in happy tones, wishing each other warmth and mirth in the coming season. Shopping malls and bazaars were already jam-packed with people shopping for their loved ones and friends alike. On every house hung hand-made wreaths and dazzling Christmas lights. Children ran in orchards and parks, throwing snowballs at each other or making small angels in the soft, white snow. Various ponds and lakes were frozen solid. Throngs of teenagers and pre-teens skated gracefully on them, hand in hand with one another. The sound of laughter filled the cold, snowy air. Smiles were in everyone's faces and it warmed the cockles of one's heart just to see them strolling along the streets.

The Palace was busy too. For in that particular time of the year, a new baby boy is to be born in the Britannian royal family. Maids have begun to sew cute baby clothes for the new-born with fine threads of silk. Some of the princes and princesses were giddy with excitement upon hearing of the new brother's arrival. Lady Marianne, of all of them, was the most joyful. There was much talk about it in and out of the palace grounds that, soon, the news spread all over Britannia even without the help of the media. The King was jolly himself as the days passed. He had even begun to plan a huge welcome party for his 11th son.

Meanwhile, others were sulking and staying in dark corners of their rooms. Take the third prince, Clovis la Britannia, for example. He was always locked up in his huge room, never letting anyone in except for his mother, Gabriella. He was feeling crestfallen because nobody was paying attention to him anymore, save some of his most trusty brothers and his mother. He was always to be seen complaining to his mother about the current state of the Palace and declaring, in a most poetical way, his hatred for the new prince. It made him sound so old. Even amongst ten brothers, six year old Clovis still managed to shine and become the court's favorite, even outshining his older brother Schneizel. But now that the day was near, everyone was hovering over the Lady Marianne like bees drawn to nectar. He often asked himself, "What made this 11th prince so special?". Not just himself, mind you, but to everyone else he asked this question. Most of them would just shrug and tell him to forget about it or simply say nothing at all and try their best to pretend they never saw or heard him. This made him more sulkier than ever and his temper grew shorter and shorter as each day passed.

Finally, the appointed day had come. Word ran through the Palace that the Lady Marianne had been in labor since two in the morning. Thenceforth, she and her ladies-in-waiting had been confined to a secluded room with doctors and nurses accompanying them. The King found it hard to sleep and stayed up late, pacing up and down the carpeted floor in his room, anxious whether his son was safe or not. Everyone in the Palace was restless. All of them were worried about the outcome of the birthing. Is Lady Marianne alright? Is the prince alright? The questions clouded their minds and they were unable to do anything. To ease their worries, they devoted all their time to praying for the safe delivery of the child. This went on until the bright, yellow sun shed the first rays of morning into the world. Just then, their prayers were answered and a healthy baby boy was born to the royal family.

- - - - -

It was the night of the 24th of December. The Palace was ablaze with lights. It seemed like a huge beacon in the midst of other small bonfires. Inside the ballroom, stood a giant Christmas tree, ten feet in height. It was decorated with gold and silver colored balls, chains studded with topazes and rubies, and lots of other trinkets that were pleasing to the sight. On top rested a bright star made of solid gold. It was embellished with precious stones and creamy white pearls. Everyone looked at it in awe. The Palace of Britannia was always acknowledged for its wonderful artistry when it comes to interior designing.

That night was also the night of the grand party. The halls were filled with famous and revered people from the world over. Kings, queens, princes, princesses, dukes, marquesses, and earls were among the invited. So far, everyone was having a perfectly nice time, what with all the fancy decorations and the delicious food served in the longest table you'll ever see. Well, everyone was enjoying except maybe for the six year old prince...

"Cheer up, Clovis," Schneizel said, handing him an hors 'd oeuvre and a glass of cranberry juice. "It's Christmas Eve and you get to receive your gifts later on."

"Sheesh... As if they'd give me a gift..." He complained, taking a bite from his hors 'd oeuvre. "They don't care about me. They don't listen to me. They don't see me. In short, I don't exist to them."

"Aww, come on, brother. Cheer up. You'll see! Dad has something up his sleeve for you."

"Like he'd do that... He doesn't care about me anymore."

"If you want to sulk all night, then be it... I give up."

Schneizel left his brother sitting on the velvet stairs leading to the lavishly decorated ballroom. He went up to a small group of young girls and conversed with them, tossing his blonde hair all the while, as if to tell his younger brother that he was still the better one.

- - - - -

A full hour had passed since the celebration started and, just as he had predicted, nobody was still paying attention to him. His six year old heart was hurt and crying but he decided not to show it on his face. Crying was a sign of weakness and defeat, his father had said to him once. And he didn't want defeat. So there on the stairs Clovis stayed, never moving... That is, until his father called him by his side.

Obediently, he stood up, smoothed out his white jacket, and went up to his father, chin up and a glass of cranberry juice held in one of his six year old hands. Unfathomable joy filled his little heart and a smile, long unused, was again playing across his thin lips. Little Clovis walked with all the grace and courage he could muster and the effect was relatively stunning. He looked very grand and worthy to be respected that everyone gave him a bow or a curtsy. Of course, as any prince would, he returned them all with grace. Once more, he was the center of all attention. Once more, all eyes were on him. It came as no surprise, though, for he was the most charismatic of all the siblings and his charm came off naturally.

The King took him by the hand as soon as he arrived and led him to a tall man in a richly embroidered tuxedo. He was holding a cigar on one hand and a goblet half-filled with expensive champagne. His hair was curly and dark. It hung on his head like a huge crown of leaves. The man's eyes were a shade of dark blue and were piercing. He scrutinized every inch of little Clovis intently.

"Reginald, I would like you to meet my third son, Clovis la Britannia." King Charles said proudly.

Clovis bowed dramatically and fixed his eyes on the man's face. "Good evening, sir."

"And good evening to you, too, young prince." The man said in a voice that seemed to come out of a hollow pit. "I am flattered to have met you. My lord, what handsome sons you have got here. I pity myself for not having a son as good-looking as yours."

"Thank you for the praise, Reginald. Speaking of children, where is your little girl? I should very much like Clovis to meet her. He has been down as of late and I thought a little distraction would help him get over his childish depression." The King said.

Just then, a little girl of about his age came, holding a cupcake with tall wisps of icing on it. Her hair, golden and curly, hung about her shoulders and set off her lovely blue eyes perfectly. Clovis found himself blushing when he found that those eyes were looking at him intensely. The lovely stranger gave him a graceful curtsy. He found himself unable to move and his father had to nudge him many times before he returned the curtsy with another dramatic bow. She moved her head to one side and her curls bounced.

"My, what a pretty boy, he is..." She whispered to her father.

"Be quiet, young one. Time is still in our hands." He replied coldly.

The King placed his hand on Clovis' shoulder. "Clovis, meet Audrey Deneuve, daughter of the Duke of Ross, Reginald Deneuve. Miss Audrey, meet my son, Clovis la Britannia, third prince of Britannia."

"How do you do?" Audrey asked, giving him another curtsy.

"I'm fine." He bowed again. "And you?"

"Just fine, my lord." She smiled a most disarming smile and clasped her gloved hands in front of her dramatically. "Would you like to take a walk in your garden, my lord? It is rather lovely outside at this time of year... And it is simply stuffy in here. Wouldn't you like a whiff of fresh air, my lord?"

Clovis nodded slowly and was quite taken aback when he felt her hand in his. She looked at him spitefully when she felt his surprise. "Why, my lord? Are you not accustomed to taking the hands of women into yours? Are you not familiar with women?"

"I am but--"

"My gosh! How hot it is getting in here!" Audrey said, taking out a fan from a beaded bag she carried. "Shouldn't we go out now, my lord?"

"Of course." He obliged, quite grateful that it was she who had to do the talking and not him, who was speechless at that time.

The King watched them disappear through the wide glass doors leading to the luxurious Britannian garden with a smile plastered across his face. "They make a good couple, don't you think, Reginald?"

"Yes, my lord." The Duke agreed. "Yes, they do."

"Don't you think we should consider a marriage contract right now, Duke?"

Reginald's eyes sparkled with delight. "Whatever you wish for, my lord." He said, bowing.

"We have a deal, then." The King said as he went back to his throne where the Lady Marianne was waiting for him, the young prince in her arms.

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Was it good? Or bad? Was it a good idea? Or not? Hmm... Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Schneizel watched the throngs of nobilities dancing on the magnificent ballroom. The orchestra was playing a slow waltz. To pass the time of waiting for his brother, he imagined that they were like slaves, pirouetting to the whims of the conductor on the stage. He smirked at the realization and continued to sip his red wine slowly. Just then, his six-year old brother, Clovis, sat beside him, cheeks glowing rubicund with embarrassment or youth - he didn't know - but at least his " always proper" brother looked quite rumpled. The second prince grinned slyly and poked his brother in the ribs, meaning to either annoy or startle him. However, the younger did not seem to care much at all but fixed his large blue eyes into his brother's face. He looked shocked, to say the least. Schneizel laughed merrily, leading others to think that the second prince drank too much.

"Did she use you so hard that you ended up looking like _that_?" Schneizel put his goblet to his lips and slipped an arm through his brother's waist. "Did she do _this_ to you? Or perhaps she forced you to kiss her?" He asked, bending closer until his face was just inches away from his brother's. Clovis looked so stricken that he quickly drew back and laughed again. "Oh, brother, brother! You are so innocent!"

"But I am only six years old." The younger one whined, releasing himself from the grip of his older brother and scooting away. "You're older than I am and you know so much!"

"That is why I am asking you what she did to you..." He sighed and flipped his hair. "Is that so hard to understand? As your older brother, I must take care of you and your future..."

Clovis gripped his hands tightly. "Well... She... She talked to me in a really sweet manner and then she... Well, she... She kissed me on the cheek..." He said in a small voice. "You don't have to laugh so hard, brother! How rude..."

"I was just taken aback on how a six-year old girl could possibly think of doing that to a prince like you..." Schneizel placed a hand on his forehead for emphasis. "The things they teach to girls nowadays... Anyway, she's a pretty little lady and she's right for a prince, brother. Why don't you try your luck and court her?"

Clovis blushed slightly. "We're both too young for that, brother... Besides, she doesn't seem to like me much. And that's not my choice, anyway. It's father's and I leave it solely to him!"

Schneizel shook his head and sipped his wine. "Fine... If that's what you say, Clovis..."

Presently, Audrey Deneuve and her father, Reginald, came forward and bowed. Schneizel could not help but fix his eyes on the young girl curtsying before him in a most graceful manner. He thought about the goddesses of the Greeks his tutor had taught him and decided that this girl was among them. She did not belong here but up there, in the heavens, among the stars and angels. She was worthy to be praised and bowed down to, just because of her beauty, wit, and charm. No wonder his younger brother was laid to silence by the mysterious Audrey Deneuve. He was astonished to note also that her eyes were looking directly at him, as if they bore a hole through his flesh that revealed his innermost thoughts and feelings. It did seem indeed that she knew. For in that moment, she winked at him most beautifully and he found it rather hard to resist not to wink back in return.

"We are to go now, my dear Princes." Duke Reginald said. "We hope to see you again."

"O-of course..." The older prince managed to say, eyes still fixed on the girl. "You may take your leave."

Audrey smiled sweetly at the two princes. "When will I see you again, Your Majesties?" She asked playfully. "I hope soon... Very soon..."

The voice of the little girl still echoed in their minds even though she had long been gone. Schneizel could only look at his brother with a confused expression. Clovis smiled widely in return, as if to taunt his older brother.

"She plays wonderfully, doesn't she?" Clovis said, slowly returning to his former self now that she has gone. "It's like she twists us around her little finger. She draws a thin cord through our necks and slowly draws it closer and closer until she strangles men to death. Isn't that right, brother?"

Schneizel held his newly-filled goblet of red wine to his lips. "I guess she does... A femme fatale, that's what she is, Clovis... That's what she is..."

- - - - -

Gabriella la Britannia sat on her son's bed later that evening, reading a story to him from an ornately-designed story book. Clovis sat up in bed, drinking the remainder of his milk. The room was shrouded in darkness, save for an antique lamp on the prince's bedside table. Outside, the full moon engulfed the elaborate gardens in moonshine.

"And they lived happily ever after. The End." Gabriella said, shutting the book in the process. She kissed her son's forehead. "Good night, my love. Sleep well."

"Mother," Clovis said all of a sudden. "What does femme fatale mean?"

Gabriella looked at him confusedly and asked, "Where do you obtain such obscene words? Such words should not be uttered by one so young as you, my love."

"Will you tell father now?"

"Of course not. It is just a secret between the two of us... Now quit thinking about that and go to sleep. I'll tuck you into bed now."

"But, mother, what does it mean?" He insisted while his mother pulled the covers closer to him. "Why is it so obscene?"

"I don't think you should use such words, Clovis. They are not fit for you. Where did you hear it, if I may ask?"

"Will you scold him, mother?"

"So it's a he now, Clovis?"

Clovis hid half his face behind the covers and bit his lip. "Y-yes, mother... It was the second prince, Schneizel... He said it to describe Audrey Deneuve..."

Gabriella smiled lovingly. "Your brother now was just exaggerating. Go to sleep, dear. It's getting late."

"Yes, mother."

Clovis ducked behind the covers and smiled to himself. Audrey Deneuve was more than beautiful. Surely, the word femme fatale fitted her well...

- - - - -

"Don't you just cringe, brother, when you remember that scene?" Schneizel asked his younger brother while he took a sip of wine. "You were very embarassed and flawed and shocked and... Who knows what else? Your aura was destroyed into a million pieces!"

"Shut up, Schneizel, and just move your pieces! I'm done with my turn." Clovis replied haughtily. It was driving him insane whenever his older brother talked about that party six years ago to celebrate Lelouch's birth. That night was the only night when he had been utterly speechless in front of a person, and a beautiful girl at that. His older brother had coined the term femme fatale to describe her then. And now that he fully knew what it meant, he could completely agree with Schneizel on that subject.

Schneizel smiled. "Are you sure you want me to move my pieces now? You're sure you don't want to change your previous turn?" He drained his goblet to the last drop. "You always get agitated whenever we talk about her, doesn't he, Lelouch?"

"Of course." Little Lelouch piped in his small voice. He was observing the match between his two brothers. "But who is _she_ anyway?"

"Clovis was just your age then. Six, isn't that right, Clovis? Yes, he was, if I remember correctly... He was sulking then in the staircase because nobody was paying attention to him. Father called him a little later and introduced him to a duke's daughter who is the same age as he is. That's when he started acting really strange and--"

"Shut up, I tell you!" Clovis yelled in rage. He did get really sensitive whenever the topic came about. "That's a pack of lies, Lelouch! Don't you go believing him. And I don't want to review my pieces, Mr. Schneizel. I see nothing wrong with them. It's your turn already."

"Are you sure?" Schneizel taunted, an eyebrow raised. "If you're really sure then..." He moved his Queen to an empty space, and... "Checkmate."

Lelouch clapped happily while Clovis clutched the table with both hands and looked at the board disbelievingly. "Tha-that can't be! That's impossible!"

"Oh, brother... You have always been such a dunce in chess..." The older prince teased. "Well, pardon me but I have to take my leave now. See you around, Clovis..."

Lelouch sat down on Schneizel's chair and re-arranged the white pieces. Clovis watched him in silence, still bewildered. He could not believe his eyes. He knew that he was in the lead, winning in fact. Schneizel's pieces were reduced to a mere six and he still managed to beat him? Clovis could not get his mind to believe that. The maid came presently to where they were playing and handed the two princes a few snacks on a silver tray and also left two glasses of freshly-squeezed lemonade.

"Pray, tell me, brother..." Lelouch said as he arranged the pieces. "Is she really beautiful that she had power over you? To which flower would you associate her with?"

Clovis glared at his younger brother. "You should stop asking questions if you know what's good for you, kid."

The third prince of Britannia stood up and went inside the bleak castle.

- - - - -

**Author's Note: **Whee! Second chapter... Hmm...?


	3. Chapter 3

The year was 2016. The Empire of Japan was weakening its hold on the nation. Britannia is finally able to tighten its grasp. It was as if the whole of Japan was nearing the end of the cliff and Britannia will soon reach the end of the tunnel of war. King Charles, of course, was overjoyed and the whole of his country shared in his happiness. The Emperor of Japan was in a state of distress and anxiety over the status of his beloved nation. He would often look out from his balcony and view the surrounding cities. They were in a state of ruin and anyone who laid eyes on it would be discouraged.

Such was the sorrow in Japan that hundreds of its citizens performed suicide and massacres in order to "prevent those Britannian fools from killing them themselves". Everyone knew there was no point in this but what could they possibly do? The Japanese people were afflicted with agony. They were continuously oppressed by the Britannian soldiers day by day. Their houses and streets were dreary and dark. The weather was cloudy and, at other times, rainy.

The Britannians, on the other hand, were having their fill, pilfering houses and taking hostages from the oppressed and devastated. Their wealth grew enormous and when they went back to their homeland, there was often a hole in their pockets because of the weight of the gold they carried. The places they pilfered were various and often consisted of manors, mansions, and Buddhist temples. Historic sites were destroyed and bombed. Most of the buildings were reduced to nothing but gray ash and debris. Multitudes of charred bodies could be found almost anywhere. Some provinces in Japan were reduced to poverty and the growing Winter cold was killing more and more of them every single day.

King Charles had, once again, proclaimed that a feast be prepared for the victory of Britannia over Japan. Like the event 17 years ago, the celebration was exclusive only to the best of the best: the most royal and prestigious the world over. Namely, the guest list consisted of the reigning King and Queen of England, Dukes of various places, princesses, and princes. The list was long and enormous. The food to be served was chosen with the greatest care and connoisseurs all over the world were summoned to do so. Britannian delicacies and pastries were to be prepared and large amounts of flour, sugar, and wheat were ordered. Different types of meat and drink were also among those which were ordered. Vintage wine was a must and much of it was collected throughout the continent of Europe and Australia. The halls were in splendid arrangement and it was all topped with the best chandeliers and silk brocades.

The Palace was in a tornado of hurry and sewing as the gowns for the royal children were designed and made. Each garment was unique and special in its own way. The amount of money spent on each was also horrendous so it was only ethical that they should be made by the best designers and sewn with great care. Take Schneizel el Britannia's coat for example. It was embroidered all over with diamonds as small as a grain of rice and decorated with sparkling sapphires to set off his eye color effectively.

Truly, the upcoming celebration is to be the greatest of the decade.

- - - - -

It was the night of the splendid party. Monarchs and nobilities flocked on the lavishly decorated Britannian ballroom. A lovely waltz was playing and, as expected, people were dancing on the floor. Clovis raised his cup to his lips and watched the crowd with his dazzling blue eyes. He smiled after seeing that everyone was enjoying. After all, most of the decorations were designed by him. They were indeed very pretty. A group of young men crowded around the third prince and he chatted gaily with them, relishing in the attention he was getting. Sometimes, a girl or two would pass and they would give cat-calls, depending on the appearance of the said lady.

"You see, men, ladies are nothing but tools for us to play on." He flipped his hair to one side, creating a metaphorical background of glittering stars and rich red roses. "However, we have to respect them. If we do not, then they leave us. But if we do, they stay. Money is also vital. It acts like a huge magnet that attracts women of all ages to you... Even young girls, mind you."

The group erupted into great fits of laughter. Schneizel shook his head gravely and wondered how his younger brother could cope up with the company he keeps. As the group was laughing, a lady in a dark green, long-sleeved gown came up to them. She was wearing a mask made of the finest feathers and gems. She approached them in such a nice, lady-like way that they scattered about and gave way for her to pass through to the prince. When she was close to him, she made a grab for his necktie and pulled him towards her. She made her way to the center of the ballroom, Clovis tagging all the while behind her. Then, the mysterious lady placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are we to dance, lady? Why didn't you say so at first?" Clovis asked, placing his hand on her slender waist. He snapped his fingers in the air. "Play us something slow and melancholy."

At once, the orchestra played the prince's choice of music. The crowd from previously dispersed to give them enough space to dance.

"Why the mystery, lady?" Clovis asked as they danced. "Is there something very special about you that you wish to hide, even from me?"

"Every lady is mysterious, prince." She answered in a voice he had heard before. "I'm sure you know that? Surely you are not gynophobic?"

The prince smiled. "Certainly not, lady. Funny how it is... I know that I have heard that voice before. I could not remember where."

She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Oh, where indeed, prince?" She pulled back and smiled mysteriously, her eyes sparkling in delight.

He looked at her face for a long time and the vim from his eyes faded into a dull blue. "Audrey? Is that supposed to be you?"

"Yes, prince." She removed the mask and curtsied. "We have not seen each other in a long time, have we? Is something wrong, prince? Your hands tremble in my grasp. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, no... It's just that..." The two of them stopped dancing and he looked her over with his expert eye. He could not believe that this tall and slender woman in front of him was the Audrey Deneuve he knew seventeen years ago. Her blonde curls were still as glamorous as ever but much of her was changed. She had grown more feminine and more... Seductive, in a sense. "You've changed so much. I could never... Imagine that this could be you."

"You have not changed a single bit, prince. You are still the same cowering boy I met seventeen years ago." She laughed and her laugh was like a thousand bells tingling in the night air. "You still tremble, prince."

"Perhaps we should go outside, Lady Audrey. The night air is good for the body."

Audrey consented and let him lead her outside the huge castle doors and into the lovely twilight. The moon was full and very red against the black night sky. Crickets were singing here and there. Occasionally, an owl hooted or a coyote howled in the far-away distance. The garden was ablaze with lights and the fountain Clovis had designed meticulously was working. He took her near the fountain and the two of them sat on the cold cement of the cascade.

"Tell me, what have you been doing all these years?" Clovis asked, unaware that his trembling hands held hers.

"Everyday was the same." She said, sighing in exasperation. "One can never expect much in Avoch Caste. It has always been dreary there... But sometimes the mood lightens and all is happy..."

"How is your father? I have not seen the Duke of Ross anywhere tonight."

Audrey looked down at the water and touched it lightly with one hand. Her eyes lost their previous shine. The magical glimmer was gone. "Father has been ailing for three years and has passed away only last month. He has left me an inheritance though..."

"Good for you, Audrey... It's better to be an only child than to be a brother to more than fifty siblings." He said, smiling good-naturedly. "You have no one to interfere with your inheritance."

She shook her head carefully, her curls following. "No, no, that is not true. Father married another woman a few years back. She has had two other children from her first husband... And now that Father is dead..."

Clovis frowned. "And now?"

"They have been... Well," She smiled again. The same glimmer from before came back and she changed the subject abruptly, as if nothing had happened. "I guess the air has done its good to me, prince." She said, standing up. "I shall now take my leave."

"Audrey!" Clovis clutched her wrist tightly and pushed the sleeves of her gown upward. "They have been mistreating you, haven't they?'

Audrey looked away and took her hands from his, rubbing the sore spot on her arms. "It's what we all call discipline, sire. I am simply not used to it."

He drew her close to him in a tight embrace and softly touched her cheeks, wiping away the tears that flowed. "You have been hurt. Rejected. Offended. Wounded. Isn't your misery enough?" Then gently, he pressed his lips to hers. "You shall no longer suffer... You shall live with me here..." He murmured as he stroked the blonde curls. "Here, where no one can ever hurt you. In this place, you are safe... With me..."

Audrey did not respond but merely hugged him more tightly. The third prince was delighted and smiled, then bending down once more to kiss the lady once more.

Schneizel watched the events unfold before his eyes from the Palace's balcony which overlooked the magnificent garden. He smiled cunningly and remarked at how his younger brother had grown up so beautifully all those long years...

- - - - -

**Author's Note: **So what's the verdict?


	4. Chapter 4

The party ended with a beautiful blast of fireworks and everyone flocked outside to watch the spectacular display of Britannian lights. All of them were in a state of awe and wonderment as the words, "Long live the King!" were written on the sky in a trail of seemingly suspended fire. However, Clovis failed to see Audrey again that night. After the last kiss, lasting longer than the first, she had mumbled an excuse and ran inside, her long gown trailing behind her. He had quietly watched her then, his heart heaving with mixed feelings of sadness and of joy.

"The knight in shining armor swings his sword, slays the dragon, and rescues his damsel..." He reminded himself. "And they live happily ever after..."

- - - - -

A few days later, a private airplane from Britannia landed on the lawn of Avoch Castle. A tall, elderly man in white uniform came down and asked to see the lady of the house. The servants came in and soon, a middle-aged lady in a velvet gown and two younger girls came running out from the huge double doors. Their faces were flushed with delight and sweat. One could see that they were very much excited in having a stately man enter their, supposed to be, territory. Upon arriving in front of the man, they curtsied as low as they can. He, in respect to women, bowed also.

"What does my lord want?" The middle-aged lady asked. "Is there something of particular value that you want here?"

"I want to see the Lady Audrey Deneuve. I believe she is the lady of this house?"

"Oh, but Audrey is not available at the moment. She is sick and confined in her rooms." The older of the two girls said. "And as we all of us are very sensitive when it comes to sickness, we have decided to lock her up in her room for the mean time."

"You? Decided?" The lord asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. "I remember the good prince telling me that _she_ is the lady of the house and she should be the one deciding what to do, am I not right, ladies?"

The middle-aged lady shifted her feet. "Well, sire, that is true but as she is unable to do so, we have done the deciding for her."

"Very well, I will see her." He replied with determination. "Where is her room?"

The trio followed him, all the while muttering excuses and trying to stop him from entering the castle. But the man was determined and ordered his soldiers to lock the door, which they of course did. He then proceeded to walk upstairs to where Audrey's room was. The hallway he entered was lined with huge armors of knights. They were nailed on the wall side by side. There were also collections of different weapons, some dating as late as the 12th century. Duke Reginald had been fascinated by these rare items and filled his house with them over the years.

The place itself was dark enough to scare you out of your wits. Sconces were buried deep in the gray stone walls and huge white tallow candles were stuck on them. A crow had somehow found its way in and was cawing to the strangers from its perch on top. The man looked cautiously about him, just in case something might chase after him.

Finally, they reached the end of the hallway. A huge mahogany door greeted them. It was open but, as courtesy states, he knocked softly.

"Yes?" A mellifluous, feminine voice from the inside asked. "Is there something you need, Aunt Sylvia?"

"Is this the Lady Audrey who speaks?"

Her voice trembled when she answered. "An emissary from Britannia? Did the prince send you?"

"Yes, my lady. He asks that you get ready as soon as possible for the journey back to his homeland."

"Is he with you?"

"No, my lady. But he has sent me, his uncle, to represent him."

"Wait a while, my lord." She said, trying hard to suppress the excitement in her voice. "I shall be ready in a few minutes."

The man smiled and bowed gracefully. "Gladly, my lady."

- - - - -

The plane ride to the Empire of Britannia was long but comfortable. Various delicacies and pastries were served, including lokum (otherwise known as Turkish delights) and sweet baklava. Spiced wine was also given and the two drank it with pleasure. Audrey enjoyed the company of the man who, as it turns out, was the uncle of Clovis. The man too enjoyed his conversation and was in much awe of her beauty and the seductive aura about her feminine being.

"The prince is very much delighted of your company, Lady Audrey." He said, smiling with a mysterious grin. "I have never seen my nephew so happy as he is now."

Audrey smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that he is satisfied."

"You ought to be, my dear." He said, taking a bite from his baklava. "There've been talks about the prince settling down with a nice, young woman that could just be you. Then again, they're just rumors..."

"Oh, I don't think Prince Clovis would be having his own family just now, what with his pompousness and arrogance and all."

"But you have to admit it," He said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "It's what you liked about my nephew."

She smiled and her cheeks reddened. "Oh, perhaps..." She muttered under her breath.

Outside, the view was wonderful and they were already soaring above Britannia, its many structures looming below the plane. For some reason, her heart felt heavy and sad, as if she was more sorrowful about landing in his beloved homeland. Something about the coming situation frightened her and she felt nauseous just thinking of it.

"Lady Audrey," The voice of Clovis' uncle said suddenly, disrupting her thoughts. "We are almost in Britannia. Pray, look outside the window."

Obediently, she did so and what she saw made her cry with joy.

People were flcoked about the castle grounds. They were waving banners that said, "Welcome, Lady Audrey". A space was cleared for the plane to land on and a stage was set on one side. Clovis was standing there, smiling in spite of the noise and strong winds.

"A warm welcome, Lady Audrey..." He whispered. "Welcome to Britannia."

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** Next chapter will be last chapter... Heck. No one's reviewing... :(


	5. Chapter 5

It was the month of October, year 2016. Japan's stronghold had been defeated. Throngs of Britannian foot soldiers and Knightmares stormed the once glorious country. They laid waste the cities, provinces, and the people itself. Bloodshed was perceptible everywhere you looked. Desperate attempts by various guerilla groups were being manifested, providing the only light of hope to Japan, only to be trampled on a while later. The number of those who surrendered in order to survive grew. Fear was apparent everywhere.

At last, King Charles' wish has finally come to life. Now, Britannia's triumph was sure and would certainly last for a very long time.

Japan was renamed as Area 11.

- - - - -

In Britannia, the whole nation rejoiced in the new accomplishment of the king. Now, their leader and their country will be one among the ranks of those who achieved absolute power and conquered many realms.

Now that Japan was officially a part of Britannian territory, the king would, of course, need a viceroy to represent him in that country. Another celebration was to be ensued for the proclamation of the would-be viceroy of Area 11. Candidates to this position were already being whispered around the Palace. Some say it would be Schneizel el Britannia. Some say it would be Princess Cornelia. Still, some say it would be the first prince, Odysseus u Britannia. No one really knows for sure, only the king knows.

This time, the celebration is limited only to the Britannian royal family. No outsiders were allowed to join in since the palace treasury was nearing the edge of bankruptcy, what with the war they fought in Japan. Adjustments had to be made and food was served in moderation, consisting mainly of meat and pastries. Delicious red wine was to be presented to suffice for the lack of some mundane things.

- - - - -

Clovis la Britannia, dressed in his signature white jacket, descended the stairs leading to the Britannian royal ballroom. A grand piano was set to one side where the world-renowned Sophia Taotou was playing a solemn piece. His brothers and sisters, including Charles' consorts, were already down there, mingling and talking to each other in wild, ecstatic tones. Even though they looked very much contented and happy, he could sense the heavy tension in the air. Everyone wanted to be viceroy. Everyone wanted to be powerful and famous. Everyone wanted to be the king's little puppet. Whoever would be proclaimed that night was expected to leave immediately the next day as various preparations were needed in Area 11.

Audrey waited for him at the foot of the stairs. As usual, she looked quite glamorous in spite of the tight budget. She was dressed in a beautifully beaded light-blue gown that was becoming to her height and figure. Her hair was loose and reached down to her slender waist. He looped his arms around this waist and they walked to their table.

"You're late." She said in a tone both amused and cunning. "What took you so long?"

"Dressing up for you, of course." Clovis replied, smiling. "Have you met my siblings?"

"Some of them, but not all..." She sighed. "One night isn't enough to get to know them all, you know."

"There could be more of them coming." He said jokingly. "Father's interest in women doesn't stop here. Haven't you noticed that he's been looking at you all the time you were here? Do you think he favors you too much? Could it be that he has fallen for you? More importantly, would you love him back?"

"Me?" She stopped and looked at his eyes dreamily. "Never."

- - - - -

Everyone was having a perfectly beautiful time. There was dancing and chatting here and there. Eating. Laughing. Giggling. Almost all of them got along very well, but the tension in the air was still there. Their hearts were beating faster and faster as each minute passed. They were all feeling very queasy, the thought of the real reason for the celebration horribly bothering them.

Finally, at last, the clock struck twelve and everyone gathered around the stage, eager to hear the king's proclamation. Charles had already stood up on the stage and was looking down at his sons, daughters, and consorts. The pianist stopped playing to give way for the king's speech.

"Tonight," He began, in a voice that penetrated your very heart and soul. "We shall make history. Tonight, our viceroy in Area 11 will be known to all. Tonight, a life will be changed for eternity!" Applause filled the whole ballroom. He raised up his hand for silence. "We have now, in our hand, a paper." He showed it to everyone. "Here in this paper, the name of our representative is written. Take note that we ourselves have chosen him or her. The advice of other people we have refused to hear." He said, talking in the formal way noble people speak. "Let us now have complete silence."

Everyone stopped squirming and talking. They sat in their chairs, completely absorbed in what the king was saying. Schneizel watched the scene with amused eyes, as if he knew which one is to be chosen. He exchanged a knowing glance with his younger brother, Clovis, and winked at him.

"The name of the viceroy is..." Charles paused and smiled at the people below him. "Clovis la Britannia."

Clovis looked at his Father in the eye. Charles smiled at his son and bade him to come up to the stage to make his acceptance speech. Audrey watched him go with mixed feelings in her heart. A part of her wanted this because he looked so happy and elated. Another part of her felt sad and sorrowful. Beside her, Gabriella la Britannia was looking at her son proudly, with tears in her beautiful eyes. Audrey placed a hand on the older woman's and the two of them embraced, both of them crying.

- - - - -

Clovis walked back to their table, smiling happily. He held Audrey's hands in his and kissed her on the cheek. "What a wonderful evening, Audrey! How wonderful... How perfectly wonderful!"

"Yes, truly... Wonderful." She said, smiling wanly. "I am happy for your new-found joy."

The usual sparkle of her voice was gone but he took no time to notice because of the excitement overflowing in his heart. "I'm glad you are. I plan on taking you there as soon as we get married. The two of us will build a strong Area 11. Our children will be born there and respected by all. We shall rule there! We will create a noble country of peaceful citizens! The flags of Britannia will be hoisted on top of every house and structure! Can you see future we shall build, Audrey?" He paused as he looked at her eyes, brimming with unshed tears. "Are you well, Audrey? Come, come, let's go to the garden. The night air might freshen you up a bit."

His arms around her waist, he led her out into the cool night. The sky was cloudy and not a star was to be seen but the moon was full and provided enough light for the two of them to see each other. Lamps burned all around the garden, illuminating the marble villa where he led her. Clovis stroked her ivory face slowly with his hands.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"It's just that... It feels so unfair that I can't be truly happy for you..." She turned away and looked at the people rejoicing inside the Palace. "I just know that something is bound to happen. Area 11 isn't safe. Rebels still roam that place and nobody knows when they would come and attack. They might even plot an ambush or an assassination... I just feel dreadful..."

He placed a hand on hers. "Thank you for your concern, but you must know... A prince is born to become a leader. Now that my turn has come, why would I refuse to take it? I don't see any real reason why. Dear Audrey," He said, turning her around so that she could see the sincerity in his blue eyes. "You have my royal word that once everything is in order I will come back for you. Is that alright with you?"

She forced a smile in spite of her tears. "Yes, of course..."

Clovis cupped her hand in his hands and bent down to kiss her. Almost at once, a glittering cloud of fireflies rose up from the shrubs and bushes, illuminating the villa more clearly. The clouds on the sky parted and revealed a starry heaven, with the solemn vow of a new and brighter morning...

- - - - -

The terror was evident in everyone's faces. The Palace was driven mad by the news. Televisions were turned on and roared the developments on the current events in Area 11. Hearts pounded in fear and anxiety. "_What was truly happening?"_ Their feelings went out for the royal family. "_What were they feeling now?"_ The thought screamed inside their minds.

It was reported that the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, could not stand still and paced his room back and forth. His face was contorted in such a way that it revealed his feelings. Anxiety. Rage. Worry. He would neither eat nor drink. He refused to see any visitors, whether they were commoners or nobilities. His pages were driven sick with concern.

The king's other consorts were apprehensive of the king's behavior. The only thing on their minds were their children's future. If, considering, the third prince dies, those below him would rise in rank, thus increasing their chances of claiming the throne for their own. How they wished that the third prince would die! Even then, they would feel grateful to the still unknown assassin.

Lady Gabriella was locked up in her room with her royal maids. She had been holding prayer beads for quite a long time now and was kneeling in front of her elaborately made altar, her lips muttering prayers of safety for her dearest son. She too refused everything offered to her.

Audrey Deneuve was also restless, pacing the room back and forth. A weird sensation was forming in her heart and she disliked it every passing minute. It was as if something evil was bound to happen on that day. Prince Schneizel observed her with amused eyes, sipping a goblet of spiced wine as he did so. She would often look to his direction, her eyes pleading for the help he could not give.

- - - - -

It was late in the afternoon when the news broke, as sudden as the bullet that killed him. The Palace was in disarray with the report. The King stopped walking and merely sighed. He then called his attendants for the arrangements of the funeral that was to follow soon. People present swore that no grief was shown on the King's face, like he didn't really care.

Lady Gabriella collapsed like a pillar of salt on the lushly carpeted floor. She let out a shriek that pierced the walls. Her hands shook uncontrollably. Her fragile nerves failed her and she cried all evening long, refusing to be comforted. She spent the next few days in bed, shocked and unresponsive. A doctor proclaimed a kind of psychological sickness and it may cripple her emotions for life.

Audrey, upon hearing the news, sat down on the chair beside the second prince. The flask of wine was empty now. Slowly, he put down the goblet and took her hands in his. She looked at him, teary-eyed. Those eyes spoke volumes.

"Clovis is gone." He said, gently.

"I know..."

"What would you do now, Lady Audrey?"

"I will... Choose to be happy and fulfill his dreams. Our dreams... We swore, together, that we will make sure that our child will see and live in a peaceful and united world..." She smiled, wanly. The words she spoke pained her as the realization that Clovis would never see his dreams come to life. "I will make sure, that when his son is born, all is well."

- - - - -

Soon after Prince Clovis' funeral and Princess Cornelia was ordained as the new viceroy of Area 11, both Audrey Deneuve and Lady Gabriella la Britannia stayed in Warrick Palace to spend their days in remembering and to keep the memories of Clovis alive.

- - - - -

_Fin_

- - - - -

**Author's Note: **Cut. End of story. Review, pretty please?


End file.
